Elsa, Ellie y Anna
by Demetria Lunk
Summary: Las hermanas Arrendelle tienen una manera muy original de agradecer y mostrar su aprecio, costumbre que tomaron desde muy niñas. ElsaxAnnaxEllie (Elsa evil) M por contenido sexual, violencia y insultos.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea me salio de la nada, no se que tengo en mente en esta historia, por ahora sera solo este capítulo, luego tal vez suba más, una cosa más, esta historia no tiene ninguna relación con la película, más aya de la muerte de los reyes.**

**Elsa, Ellie y Anna.**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-Anna es hora de que despiertes- Dijo Elsa suavemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la princesa.

-¿Que hora es?- Pregunto mientras se incorporaba en la cama, Elsa puso una sonrisa por el desastre del cabello de su hermana menor.

-Las ocho, vamos, que el cielo esta despierto- Le dijo y luego coloco un beso sobre los labios de la menor, que la otra correspondió con ambición.

-Te esperare abajo- Dijo Elsa mientras se alegaba de la cama de la princesa de Arendelle hacia la puerta del cuarto. -y despierta a Ellie, por favor- Dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Anna salio disparada de su cama, corriendo a su enorme ropero para empezar a buscar un vestido para el dia de hoy. encontró uno, con un corce sencillo de color verde sepia, al igual que la pollera larga, y las mangas eran de color blanco crema.

Luego de tomar una ducha, se coloco el vestido y se peino el cabello en sus habituales dos trenzas asía abajo.

Camino a paso algo rápido por los pasillos del palacio, entrando a un pasillo que al final solo tenia una enorme puerta doble, empezó a caminar más despacio con una sonrisa tímida en sus rostro, ella toco dos veces la puerta, que a diferencia de como tocaba la puerta de su hermana mayor, esta no tubo ritmo.

-Ellie, voy a entrar- Dijo ella antes de tomar el picaporte y avanzar, cerro la puerta detrás de ella, la habitación no estaba muy bien iluminada, el poco sol que entraba era bloqueado por las cortinas blancas semi-trasparentes.

Ella camino lentamente hacia la gran cama, sentándose en al lado derecho del bulto bajo las sabanas. Ella lo movió suavemente. -Ellie- Susurro mientras movía el cuerpo.

-Desaparece Anna- Dijo una voz femenina, casi idéntica la de su hermana mayor.

-No, tienes que despertar es la hora del desayuno- Dijo Anna mientras saca las sabanas de la cabeza de su segunda hermana mayor, dejando ver su cabello rubio platino corto alborotado. Anna sonrió.

La princesa se inclino para tomar entre sus dientes el lóbulo izquierdo de su hermana.

-Anna, no molestes- Le dijo la joven mujer.

Pero Anna no se detuvo, comenzando a besar, rasgar con sus dientes y chupar el cuello de su segunda hermana. -Eres tan fría- Dijo la más joven mientras se dejaba caer sobre la espalda de Ellie y metía su mano izquierda debajo de las sabanas, por debajo del camisón del ceda y bragas, comenzando a masagiar la clítoris que ya se encontraba húmeda.

-Anna, por favor, Elsa va a- Ella no pudo terminar, la princesa más joven comenzó a masagiar una de sus pechos con su mano libre y a lamer su hombro derecho.

-Entonces ven a desayunar- Dijo Anna soltando una carcajada y mordiendo el hombro.

Ellie apretaba con fuerza las sabanas comenzando a congelarlas. -De acuerdo, i-ire- Tartamudeo.

Anna satisfecha con el resultado de su extorsión se retiro de la habitación chupando el dedo con el que había masagiado la clítoris de Ellie.

-_Y yo soy la mala-_ Pensó la princesa mayor mientras ponía los pies sobre el piso del cuarto. Aun sentada sobre su cama.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Se que es corto, pero como dije no tengo nada en mente, así que seguro me tardare en actualizar, pero la seguiré. Ellie es la versión malvada de Elsa, solo que con el mismo color de cabello y aquí es melliza de Elsa. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Se que no tenia nada en mente, pero me vino la inspiración, aparte sus reviews alientan bastante, gracias.**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Elsa se encontraba sentada en la punta de la enorme mesa, mientras que su hermana melliza, Ellie, se encontraba a su derecha y su hermana menor, Anna, a su izquierda, nadie hacia ruido mientras tomaban su chocolate caliente con tostadas, el único habito que las tres tenían en común, aparte de su propia tradición.

-Yo estaba pensando- Comenzó Anna, atrayendo la atención de sus dos hermanas mayores.

-¿Qué es Anna?- Pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa. Ellie solo la miraba con una cara normal, ni una sonrisa ni una mueca.

-Ya que hoy es tu día libre y Ellie nunca tiene cosas que hacer los viernes, bueno, quería ir a bosque, como cuando eramos niñas- Finalmente fue al punto.

-Por mi esta bien- Afirmo Elsa y luego voltio a Ellie esperando la respuesta.

La hermana del medio soltó un suspiro de desinterés antes de responder. -Me da igual- Dijo ella.

-¿Eso es un si?- pregunto Anna emocionada.

-Si, como sea- Termino la melliza más joven.

El desayuno continuo en silencio, hasta que Kai se acerco con una carta color verde oscuro en su mano, parándose a unos pocos metros de las mujeres.

-Reina Elsa- Dijo el hombre llamando la atención de la joven reina.

-¿Si Kai?- Dijo ella dirigiéndole la mirada.

-La carta, de ya sabe quien- Le dijo el entregándole la carta a su reina.

-Gracias Kai- Dijo tomando la carta y mirándola por un momento. -Puedes retirarte- Le termino diciendo la joven.

-Gracias reina. Princesas- Luego de despedirse Kai salio del comedor real.

-¿Y esa carta?- Pregunto Anna de manera curiosa.

-Nada que tenga que importarte pequeña entrometida- Dijo Elsa mientras se paraba de su asiento. -Tengo cosas que hacer, en las 10 las espero en la salida del castillo así nos vamos al bosque- Dijo mientras se acercaba a Anna, luego le dio un beso corto pero profundo en los labios, luego camino a la derecha de la mesa para repetir la acción con su otra hermana.

Una vez que la mayor se retiro, Anna y Ellie estaban solas.

-¿Que crees que sea esa carta? no la vio con linda cara- Dijo Anna luego de terminar su chocolate caliente.

-No se, pero no nos debería importar- Dijo Ellie ignorando la situación.

-Estas enojada por la manera en la que te desperté- Excuso Anna, haciendo que Ellie se sonrojara. -Como sea, voy a averiguarlo- Dijo Anna caminando hacia la salida de el comedor.

-_Estamos enfermas, las tres somos unas enfermas-_ Pensó al darse cuenta de lo bien que la pasaba con sus hermanas. recordando cosas del pasado.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_-¿El primer beso?- Pregunto la pequeña Anna de 5 años que se encontraba sentada en el piso._

_-Así es- Le afirmo su madre mientras peinaba el cabello de su hija melliza mayor._

_-¿Con quien fue tu primer beso?- Pregunto la pequeña Elsa de 8 años._

_-Con tu padre, aunque no fue mi única pareja a lo largo de los años, si termino siendo el amor de mi vida- Dijo la mujer mientras hacia una trenza con el cabello de la pequeña rubia._

_-Que cursi- Dijo Ellie bajando el libro de historia que se encontraba leyendo al lado de su hermanita Anna._

_-Me parece hermoso- Dijo Anna con una sonrisa._

_-Anna a ti lo único que no te parece hermoso son las ratas y cucarachas- dijo Ellie sarcásticamente._

_-Ya no peleen- Interrumpió Elsa._

_-Bien, me voy, las dejo el buenas manor- Dijo la madre de las niña refiriéndose a Elsa por lo de "buenas manos"._

_-¿Que quieren hacer?- Pregunto Elsa a sus hermanitas._

_-Hagamos un muñeco- Dijo Anna emocionada._

_-Ok. ¿Ellie?- Elsa dirijo la mirada a su hermana melliza, ella sabia que Ellie no era de esas cosa._

_-Como sea- Dijo cruzándose de brazos._

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- Canto Anna en la acercándose a su hermana mayor. ¿Como se había metido en la oficina sin su consentimiento?

-Ya Anna- Dijo Elsa callando una carcajada con la punta de sus dedos.

-No tiene por que ser un muñeco- Termino sentándose en el regazo de Elsa.

-Ya, ¿que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto la mayor con una sonrisa y jugando con el flequillo de su hermana menor.

-¿De quien es la carta?- Le pregunto masagiando los hombros de Elsa.

-Ahí cosas que es mejor no- Elsa no pudo terminar la frase.

-No saber, lo se- Termino la frase Anna. -Pero si me lo dices- Empezó con una sonrisa picarona y acariciando la curva del pecho de la reina con su dedo indice derecho, asiendo que Elsa se mordiera el labio inferior.

-No te lo diré, no importa lo que hagas- Le dijo con firmeza.

-Ok, por lo menos puedo besarte- Le pido aceptando la derrota.

-Claro- Dijo Elsa asomando su cara.

-Espera, saca la lengua- Le pido Anna.

Elsa, confundida iso lo que su hermana le pidió, y se alegro cuando Anna empezó chupar su lengua y pasar la suya en ella -Buena chica- Susurro la pelirroja.

Ambas hermanas se vieron obligadas a parar cuando las campanas sonaron marcando que ya eran las 10.

-Mierda- Maldijo Anna alegándose por el susto.

-¡Anna!- Regaño Elsa por el insulto.

-¡Perdón!- Dijo ella bajando del regazo de su hermana.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Verán****, la historia en si tendrá barios conflictos de celos y recuerdos del pasado que mostraran por que motivo las hermanas se tratan de cierta manera. (Es un capítulo aburrido, lo se ¬¬)**

**Espero que les aya gustado, si es así dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer.**


End file.
